Verses
by SunnyHinata
Summary: Songfic drabbles NaruHina "Life is a song. Love is the lyrics."
1. Chapter 1

__

**Sunshine**

I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure

"Actually, I knew awhile ago 'cause **everyone **in the village (seriously, even Old Man from Ichiraku) kept telling me over and over again. So it's not like I couldn't have guessed."

__

And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door, yeah

"I swear if I hadn't been the first one to come to your house and dodge all your crazy relatives, you never would have been confident enough to approach me… not that you're not confident now! Just, please don't hit me!"

****

"I wasn't going to hit you."

__

Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down

"In the morning, after you've already gone over to Sakura's house (that is, if you, she and I don't have missions), I always come out to get the paper from the end of the road. I takes all my willpower to not swoop in like Robin Hood and steal you away."

****

"Well maybe we should practice your self control later."

"…Was that supposed to be your version of innuendo?

__

'cause I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around

"And then when we have away missions, I write you letters. Obviously I don't send them for fear of jeopardizing the mission, but I wanted you to know I wrote them."

****

"Do you keep them after I get back?"

"Shinobi should not be held down…but I love you too much to throw them."

****

"Good boy. You get a treat later."

"God, there's that implication again…"

__

I'm walking on sunshine

and don't it feel good

"It gives me the greatest feeling in the world when you get home."

****

"Mentally and physically."

"If that wasn't innuendo then I don't know what is."

__

I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true

"Seriously though, even Neji was dropping hints. And I swear I saw your _dad_ giving me encouraging looks whenever I was around you."

****

"Father? you've got to be kidding me."

"Would I lie about that?"

****

"Yes."

__

And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you

"Again with the forwardness. I'm SO glad I actually grew attracted to you and didn't stay on the path to hell- er, _Sakura._"

****

"No need to make fun of Sakura, especially when I can tell her you said that."

"You wouldn't 'cause you love me."

****

"A coma never hurt anyone."

__

Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no

Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

"Are both of these verses the same, just worded a little different? I'm running out of nice and/or funny things to say about our relationship… I suppose one thing to say would be that I would never leave you, under any circumstances."

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_and don't it feel good_

"Just being near you makes me happy."****

"…really?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't lie about that….despite what Mrs. Uchiha says."

****

"Come on. I said you don't need to make fun of Sakura."

"You come on. Her son's hair is pink for Kami's sake!"

****

"Naruto."

"Fine."

****

"Don't give that tone to me, young man. We'll settle this later tonight."

"I swear Hinata, one more of those insinuations."

****

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You wanna see?"

****

"Naruto!

"Heehee!"

* * *

A/N: So this is just the first part of a little series I'm gonna write. I'm thinking around fifteen of so of these little song fics will be in here (all will be NaruHina). Each one will be a song I think represents their relationship (as in, something that is not YET cannon. YET.) Each section will be inspired by a song and this unknown quote, "Life is a song. Love is the lyrics."

Inspired by "Walkin' on Sunshine" by Aly and AJ. Yes, it was originally by another band, but I like Aly & Aj's version better.

Also, yay for the partial SasuSaku-ness.

Hinata; Bold. Naruto; Plain. Lyrics; Italics.


	2. Chapter 2

****

_Suddenly I See_

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl_

Now normally, I don't really believe in the whole 'You could see the sadness/happiness/excitement in her eyes' kind of thing, but I'm telling you, every part of them is like an a different landform, or element, if you will. Like, when she's calm her eyes are calm, you know? But I've seen her excited and/or angry, and it's like the apocalypse is coming. The Wind picks up, shoving the Water faster and harder, while the Earth comes from under, creating monstrous quakes. The Lightning flashes from the sky, while the volcanoes flare up with Fire and ashes.

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

She's almost always collected. Besides the elemental-eye thing, I never really see too powerful an emotion from her. The only thing that really gets her riled is (just like me) seeing others get hurt, especially if they are unable to defend themselves. That really gets us ticked off.

_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I want to be_

I remember when I first struck up an interest in Hinata. I was pretty much mesmerized by her personality. She was shy, to put it bluntly. Never poke unless she had to. I wanted to learn from that. I was constantly getting trouble for my mouth. So one day, I walked right up to her and asked her what her secret was. "Secret?" she'd questioned me; "Yes. Your secret to controlling your mouth." I had replied. That was the start of something new, as they say.

_Suddenly I see _

_Why the hell it means so much to me._

It took me a while to actually realize that I had feelings in a romantic way for her. It naturally seemed important to like her in general. What was there not to like? She wasn't perfect, that's for sure. But I wasn't either. And we still aren't now. All I know is that she means everything to me, and I'll never let her forget it.

-

Edit: Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall.


	3. Chapter 3

__

**Corona and Lime**

Baby will you be my Corona and Lime?

And I will be your main squeeze

"So I wanted to know if you'd go out with me. Just on one date. On second thought, maybe not even a date. Maybe we just take a walk. It doesn't need to be called a date right? That's good. Cause it isn't."

__

And if your brother don't like my style

We can take it to the street

We can take it to the street

"Um… Maybe I don't even come pick you up, hm? Neji is rather strange. I'm getting some impression that he doesn't like me lately… So maybe you should just come to my house… or we could meet somewhere…"

_Let me tell you about a girl I know  
She like hip hop and rock and roll_

_She walk slow down the avenue.  
I ain't met her, but I get her when I do._

"Say… hypothetically… I found this girl I like… but say I'm not really sure how to tell her I like her. Say I always see her around the village. She's pretty and smart and she's not that funny to everyone else, but she knows how to make me laugh… hypothetically. I feel like I'm just breaking the surface when I talk to her, and when I'm around her I don't feel like I know her enough. What would you do, if this were you? Cause it's totally not me… I'm just wondering, you know, jay-doubleyew…"

_Let me tell you about a girl I love.  
She stay at home cause she hate the club.  
Baby but, pretty little features.  
I ain't met her but I'll get her when I see her._

"So… I'm admitting that my theoretical questions were real questions, and that I was actually crushing on a girl… We went on a date, and it was really fun! We walked around aimlessly and talked about nothing at all. Not to be cheesy, but I felt really connected to her… and I still don't know that much about her! She said she doesn't like to go out and party, which even though I find it fun, I'm sure we could find something else to do… she does like walks, hence us walking for hours…um… she likes to paint and draw, something that sort of surprised me. She loves flowers, and flower pressing. I like to garden. Perfect match."

_Now, if you're lookin for love, then I'm lookin for love, huh _

_And this is what I'm looking for_

**_I tried, I suppose…Hm, I think I may have made things a little too contoured to the lyrics.. what do you think? Corona and Lime- Shwayze_**


End file.
